<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Blossoms by mysteriousmagicx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796705">Cherry Blossoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx'>mysteriousmagicx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and reader go to their special tree on a nice warm day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Blossoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) twirls in front of the mirror, her yellow sundress spinning in the process. She smoothes down her hair, huffing at the one strand poking out at an odd angle in front of her forehead. Growing frustrated, a hand on her shoulder turns her around. Her breath hitches once she sees her boyfriend. Levi glides his fingers through her tresses, a blank look on visage but she notices a hint of amusement in his eyes. She blinks as she looks at herself in the mirror once more. No out of place strands. She shows him a grateful smile. He responds by holding her hand, tugging her along.</p>
<p>The sun bathes the town in a warm glow, merciful than last time when people were passing out from heat exhaustion. Inhaling deeply, the fresh air cleanses her body, washing out the impurities and leaving her with a feeling of tranquility. The sky was beautiful, fluffy clouds dotting the blue canvas. A breeze goes by, sweeping her hair to the side and carrying the songs of the birds. Flowers dance in the wind, the branches on trees swaying back and forth as if they are greeting them.</p>
<p>Levi grumbles under his breath as they enter the heart of the town. Chatters and laughters buzz in the air, a sign of a lively atmosphere. They weave through the masses of people, occasionally bumping into someone. His face grows sour as someone roughly pushes into him, making her stumble. She quickly squeezes his hand, hoping to calm him down. The look of irritation on his face softens just a bit.</p>
<p>Soon the people thin out, voices in the air replaced by the whispers of the wind. They walk along a dirt path, huge trees looming over them and casting shadows over their route. A small hill is in the distance, a large cherry blossom tree on top. Perking up at the sight, she speeds up. Levi rolls his eyes at her but quickens his pace to keep up with her. (Y/N) beams as they’re under the tree. Their tree, where they first met in the beginning of spring when the flowers merely little buds. A secluded area that only they know of, where cherished memories were created. Dates, star gazing, confessions, kisses. The list goes on and on.</p>
<p>This tree watched them as their relationship bloomed, like the flowers. A small bud to a graceful flower. She places her palm against the bark, the smoothness of her skin a contrast to the rugged and tough exterior. Levi sits down, his legs spread apart. (Y/N) settles herself between his legs, her back against his chest. His arms encircle her waist, his head buried in her shoulder. She hums when he presses kisses to her flesh. Her eyes drift to the sky, making shapes out of the clouds. Fish, lion, dragon, teapot, it’s endless.</p>
<p>She notices that pink petals are floating to the ground. She picks one up, mesmerized by just how soft it was.  So small and delicate, but beautiful at the same time. She turns her head to the side and giggles. Levi lifts his head, his eyes narrowed. With a smile, she brushes the petals away from his head.</p>
<p>Levi stares at her, his ashen hues piercing right through her. Then he kisses her softly, like the petals around them. (Y/N) closes her eyes, warmth surging through her body. They part, resting their foreheads together. Levi tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, a blush rising to her cheeks.</p>
<p>He chuckles, cupping her cheek. “Just like a cherry blossom.”</p>
<p>Before she could say anything, his lips are on her. He kisses her repeatedly, the petals falling around them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>